


initiative

by hyphae



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion Pax's first visit to Kaon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	initiative

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write a mix of Prime Orion Pax and Exodus Orion Pax, who is really half IDW and half Prime, which makes this one three quarters Prime and one quarter IDW

"It is getting late, Orion Pax," Megatronus said at last, far into the evening. "You have to make the trip back to Iacon tomorrow. I'll have a transport prepared to take you back to your arranged quarters."  
  
"That's kind of you," Orion said. "But, if it's all the same to you, I think I'd rather stay here for the night."  
  
And he watched Megatronus's reaction. He saw the flicker of surprise flash across Megatronus's blue optics - replaced by genuine amusement, and then the big mech was leaning slowly towards him across the couch, one hand reaching to cup around his jaw.  
  
_The greatest gladiator in all of Kaon,_ Orion thought, as he clasped his smaller hand over Megatronus's and leaned forward to meet his lips.  
  
"I didn't think you'd have the guts," Megatronus told him when they both pulled back, a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm full of surprises," Orion said.  
  
"Evidently," said Megatronus, and Orion wrapped both arms around his great shoulders to pull him back down to a kiss.


End file.
